english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Mallow
Dave Mallow (born October 19, 1948) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Andalusia Leader (ep13), Trident Base General *Argento Soma (2003) - Defense Man 2 (ep23), Doctor (ep9) *Avenger (2005) - Scientist C (ep7), Teo's Dad *Bleach (2014) - Kensei Muguruma (ep366) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Ernst Frederik Egin, Kyodo, Police Officer (ep10) *Durarara!! (2011) - News Anchor (ep14), Police Assistant (ep16), Syndicate Member#3 (ep13), Yoshida *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Gang Boss (ep4), Thug Leader (ep4), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4), Young Man (ep3) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Nioya, Zusyo Okada (ep22) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Kouichi Igarashi *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Soldier (ep1), Teppa's Father (ep8) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Custodian, Painter *Gun X Sword (2006) - Captain (ep15), Chief (ep3), Patron (ep3) *Gungrave (2005) - Assistant Official (ep17), Evans (ep24), Executive (ep14), Gary, Man in Black B (ep20) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Anti-Spiral *Hand Maid May (2001) - Director (ep10), Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Gotoh, Kung Fu Man (ep28), Referee 3 (ep27) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Glass (ep3) MC (ep1), Mechanic B (ep5), Private Investigator (ep8), Weatherman (ep4) *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Hajime Osaragi *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Cleric, Soldier (ep6) *Love Hina (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Gjallarhorn Officer (ep15), Sniper (ep16) *Monster (2010) - Peter Capek *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Kozo Eto, Businessman (ep9), Cameraman (ep9), Conductor C (ep18), Driver (ep23), Kiyo Boskovich (ep9), Old Spectator (ep21), Seiichiro Miyoshi, Teacher (ep2), Teacher B (ep4) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Bello (eps6-26), Toun (eps2-5), Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Mr. Kinomiya (ep9), Setsura Kyogoku *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010) - Announcer, Soldier-Styled Man (ep24), Starter (ep20) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Golgius *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Librarian B (ep4), Pakuai (ep13), Petroni (ep2), Additional Voices *X (2002-2003) - Seishiro Sakurazuka, Librarian (ep3), Operator A (ep15), P.E. Teacher (ep1), Scientist (ep4) *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Cut 'N' Paste (ep31) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Angemon, Seraphymon, Upamon 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Professor Issac Gilmore *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Loi 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) - Bouncer (ep28), Satellite Controls (ep27), TV Announcer#1 (ep18) *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Trifire *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Commandocon *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Announcer (ep40), Vacuum Cleaner Org (ep10) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Joaquín Patrick Fynk *Violetta (2015) - Lisandro Ramallow Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Richard Nixon *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Rif *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Red Riding Hood Land Announcer *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Councillor, Guard Captain, King of Caldisla, Lecturer#2, Master of Ceremonies *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Charon, Lone Ranger *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Bester Cup Announcer *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Akuma *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - HQ (BSAA) *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Citizen B, Ladylake Knights, Old Villager, Oysh, Professor Simon, Villager Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2016. Category:American Voice Actors